Videl Satan
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Post-Training= |-|Great Saiyaman 2= |-|DBS= 'Summary' Videl Satan is the only child of Mr. Satan. She is incredibly tomboyish, and she helps the police fight crime on a regular basis. Videl eventually becomes the wife of Gohan and the mother of Pan. 'Statistics' Name: Videl, Videl Satan Tier: 9-B Origin: Dragon Ball Z Gender: Female Age: 17 or 18 in the Buu Saga. 23 or 24 in the Universe Survival Saga. Classification: Human, Martial Artist Personality: At first, Videl is tomboyish, stubborn, and feisty, similar to Gohan's mother Chi-Chi. As she falls in love with Gohan she starts to mellow out more. By Dragon Ball Super, she is extremely kind and caring, especially to her loved ones. She also has a calmer tone to her voice than before. Despite this, she can still stand up for herself or her family when necessary, as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Cocoa Amaguri kissing Gohan and pretended to console her, she angrily lashed out at him, calling him pathetic, and insisting that wouldn't have happened without a legitimate reason. Relationships: *Miguel (mother) *Mr. Satan (father) *Erasa (best friend) *Gohan (husband) *Goku (father-in-law) *Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) *Goten (brother-in-law) *Pan (daughter) Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Flight, Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Already rivaled if not surpassed her father before training with Gohan. Afterwards, she became significantly stronger) Speed: Subsonic, likely higher (Superior to her father, who could move faster than a normal human could see and react to a mini missile in front of him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (More durable than her father) Range: Standard melee range Stamina: Very high Intelligence: Above Average Equipment, Items, Paraphernalia and Power-Ups: None notable Vehicles and Transportation: Jet Copter Weaknesses: Possesses the weaknesses of most humans (but to a lesser extent), cannot fly at extremely high speeds. Ever since Dragon Ball Super, she hasn't trained very much, though she can still fly. Notable Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to fly and float by using ki. She was taught this ability by Gohan. *'Head Scissors Rush:' A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. This attack was named in the Raging Blast series. *'First Strike:' The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack was named in the Raging Blast series. *'Dynamite Kick:' Her father's signature rush technique, which she likely learned from him. *'Rolling Hercule Punch:' Her father's Megaton class punching technique. She likely learned it from him. *'Kick-Slap:' A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Videl Rush:' An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyaman 2. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Justice Finishing Pose:' The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Juveniles Category:Young Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Tier 9